


Nighthawk & Hyperion: Twilight of the Squardron

by kingdomfaraway



Series: The Kids Are Alright [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: Ned settles in his seat, puts the footrest up, and leans back. This is the first movie they’ve seen at the theater in months. He can’t wait to enjoy this with his friends. He wants to have a nice normal night with them, where they can be teenagers and that’s it. It is kind of ironic that they are seeing a superhero movie.
Relationships: Peter parker & Ned Leeds & Michelle Jones
Series: The Kids Are Alright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Nighthawk & Hyperion: Twilight of the Squardron

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can be read as a stand alone. Don't need to read the others (but y'know you can!)
> 
> Nighthawk & Hyperion are Marvel characters that are copy & paste Batman & Superman. They have a knock off Justice League called Squadron Supreme. I thought it'd be amusing if they were MCU universe movies. ;)

Ned’s sitting on the sidewalk, back against the building, his butt is feeling cold from the concrete. Peter’s sitting on his right, already eating the dollar store candy they brought for the movie. MJ stands above them, she’s reading a really large book she pulled from her really small bag. Ned’s not above thinking that MJ is either a witch or a Timelord at this point. She’s just that cool and mysterious sometimes.

“Stop eating the gummy bears!” Ned says finally reaching over and grabbing the box from Peter’s hands. “You always do this.”

Peter pouts, crosses his arms in a very dramatic fashion. MJ makes a tsk tsk sound from above them. “Boys,” she says and Ned loves the affection in her voice when she says it. Like she’s both annoyed and amused by them at the same time. Ned figures it’s a common feeling people might have when the two of them are together.

“You didn’t have to come,” Peter says, he eyes the candy Ned is now handing back to MJ so she can put it in her magic Tardis purse. “You don’t even like superhero movies.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them. I just don’t need to watch them,” MJ replies and looks down at them, “I have you two, remember?”

“It’s different,” Ned says because it is. Peter is a superhero and Ned’s his sidekick (he’s fine with that, it’s cool) but the superhero movie is just different. “Nighthawk is just so cool. He has super crazy agility and strength powers. He also has these really cool and helpful gadgets!”

MJ looks at Ned and then Peter and then back to Ned. She gestures at Peter. Ned realizes really quickly he did not just help his case. “Well, I mean it’s different. Nighthawk’s powers only work from dusk to dawn.”

“And he has a cape,” Peter adds, helpfully. He hops up on his feet way too quickly. “Line’s gonna move.”

Ned gets up too and MJ puts her book back in her bag. Ned’s so excited for the movie, he can’t help but to start giggling alongside Peter as they get closer to the ticket taker. They had bought their tickets months ago, had to get them online the second they were available. They’d been waiting and waiting and now, finally, they get to see the coolest movie ever.

The second after Peter gets his ticket taken, he runs to the concession stand. “I’ll get food!” He yells at Ned and MJ while he stops in line. 

They head into the theater, walk up, and find their seats. Way back of the theater, the last three seats on the right side. It’s a nice little spot, it gives them a view of the whole theater, and Ned knows it’s something Peter likes. He has a thing about needing to know where the exits in the building are. 

“We should not leave him unattended at the concession stand,” Ned says, sitting down and leaving a seat between him and MJ.

“He can’t carry that much, it should be fine,” MJ says, she’s got her book out already. 

“You’re not going to like, read that the entire movie are you?” Ned asks, but he knows the answer. MJ puts up a really good front of not wanting to do things, but he can see the smirk on her face. 

Ned settles in his seat, puts the footrest up, and leans back. This is the first movie they’ve seen at the theater in months. He can’t wait to enjoy this with his friends. He wants to have a nice normal night with them, where they can be teenagers and that’s it. It is kind of ironic that they are seeing a superhero movie. Ned had been careful to ask Peter, made sure he was good with it. 

He was trying very hard not to treat his best friend with kid gloves but sometimes he had to. Peter would never tell Ned he didn’t want to see the movie, especially if Ned was excited to see it. 

Peter comes barreling up the steps a few minutes later. He’s balancing two medium popcorn on top of a very large one. He’s using his super balance to keep them resting safely on his one hand, the other hand is holding a drink holder with an Icee and two soft drinks. Ned can see he also has a box of Snowcaps tucked under his arm.

Peter hands out the popcorn (large for him, medium for them) as well as the drinks. He got MJ some kind of sweet tea and Ned gets the Root Beer with vanilla. Peter has always been very good at knowing exactly what his friends like.

“So, do you think Princess Power will make an appearance?” Peter asks him, already digging into his popcorn. Ned knows it’ll be half gone before the movie even starts. 

“I hope so!!” Ned answers, excitement building up. They talk, voices low about their movie predictions, while MJ reads. 

When the trailer starts, MJ puts her book away and the three of them lean back in their seats. The seats allow you to lift the armrests, he noticed MJ and Peter’s is still between them. They are holding hands anyway, their arms side by side.

Ned was always worried about becoming a third wheel, but they’ve never made him feel that way. Peter’s so careful in making sure Ned knows he’s wanted around with them. 

When the movie starts Ned and Peter let out a little cheer, complete with raised fists. 

=======

Ned wasn’t looking at Peter but he could feel the change. One second Peter is loose and lazy, laying back in his chair and the next second he goes completely rigid. He doesn’t reach out to Peter or make a move, he doesn’t want to do anything to make it worse. 

He chances a glance over at Peter. MJ’s looking over at him, their eyes lock and he’s suddenly all too aware of the short shallow breaths Peter’s making.

He wonders if there’s danger but then he hears a loud sound from the movie and looks up. Hyperion just collapsed an entire building on Nighthawk. Ned realizes he should have seen this coming, they had been fighting in a warehouse. He should have realized what was going to happen.

“Come on,” he hears MJ whispering to Peter, “let’s go.”

Peter’s not moving right away but then suddenly he’s up and gone. Ned’s up and out of the theater hot on his tail. He looks back at MJ, she’s grabbing their food to throw away. When he gets out of the theater, he catches sight of Peter as he pushes out the exit doors. Their theater was two down from the side door exit. 

When Ned gets outside Peter is sitting on the curb. His hands are over his face. “Sorry,” he says as Ned sits beside him. “Sorry.”

Ned breathes a sigh of relief. He’s not happy his best friend is having a panic attack, but if Peter’s already apologizing, it’s not a bad one. 

“It’s alright,” he says, “can I-” before he can finish Peter’s leaning into his side and Ned puts his arm around his best friend’s shoulders. Peter’s breathing a little heavy still but he’s not hyperventilating. “You’re alright.”

Peter hums as MJ comes over and plops down beside them.

“Sorry guys,” Peter says with his face squished in the crook of Ned’s arm. “I just had to, like, get out.”

“Not a problem, dude. It happens.”

“Yeah,” Peter says, “that’s the problem. Can’t even watch a movie without having a stupid panic attack.”

“Hey, no,” Ned says, “that’s not your fault.” 

“I’m just making things suck for you guys,” Peter says and then leans away from Ned. “Go back instead, watch the movie. I’ll be alright.”

“Nah,” Ned says and he realizes that he honestly means it at that moment. Sure he’s been waiting months for this movie, but it’s fine. It breaks Ned’s heart that his best friend can’t have nice things like this anymore. “The movie was kinda lame anyway. I mean, Hyperion didn’t really do anything cool.”

“Yeah,” Peter echos and Ned hopes deep down inside that Peter knows it’s okay for them not to go back into that building, “he was kinda lame. They didn’t even have him use his super senses! That’s such an important part of his character.”

“Bet they were saving it for the sequel,” Ned laments.

They sit in silence for a minute, it’s almost 1 in the morning and without the excitement of the movie, Ned’s a lot more tired than he thought. He stifles a yawn. 

Peter looks over at MJ and then suddenly. “Where’s my food? Did you throw out my popcorn? MY CANDY?” He jumps up, almost causes Ned to topple over. 

MJ laughs. “Yes, I threw them out. They were almost completely gone and you were in the middle of a panic attack. I didn’t think you’d want food.”

“Rude!” Peter said with absolutely no anger he’s giggling slightly. He gets up and heads back towards the doors. 

MJ and Ned both get up at the same time and watch as Peter tries to open the doors. They aren’t the main entrance so they don’t open from the outside. He’s clearly not trying at all since Ned knows he could get those doors open if he really wanted to. “Peter Benjamin Parker if you think you’re getting your food out of the garbage, you’re wrong.”

Peter twirls on his heels, so he’s facing them again. He’s got a big grin on his face, the panic and anxiety of a few minutes ago isn’t visible at all. Ned wonders how much of this is a show for them, a way for his friends to feel better after seeing Peter fall apart. 

“Come on,” Ned says, “we’ve got like 30 minutes to kill before my Mom comes to get us.” 

They walk back together, towards the entrance of the movie theater.


End file.
